


Caught Red Handed

by glowrioustrash



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowrioustrash/pseuds/glowrioustrash
Summary: Sami is home after a long tour and he and his girlfriend are going to make up for the time apart, until there's a knock at the dor.





	Caught Red Handed

You woke up slowly, feeling soft lips and a rough beard moving over your collarbone. You hummed, a smile spreading over your face as you brought a hand up to card through Sami’s hair.

“Good morning.” He muttered. You could feel the words forming on his lips as they dragged across your skin.

“Mornin’.” You mumbled back, slowly opening your eyes to the sunlit room. You looked down, seeing the top of Sami’s fiery red hair.

“Sleep well?” He asked, his hand slowly trailing down the side of your body, tickling lightly in its wake until it settled on your bare hip.

“Always, when you’re home.” You told him honestly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He pulled himself away from your shoulder, pressing your lips together in a slow kiss. You kept your hand in his hair, playing with his locks as the other ran down his back, trailing your nails over his skin teasingly.

Sami had gotten home from the road yesterday and last night had been rushed and intense, the desperation and need that came from not seeing each other during the long international tour manifesting in rough, hard sex. Today, the two of you had all the time in the world.

“I missed you.” He hummed against your lips. Those three words had been chanted like a mantra the night before, spoken over and over between moans and grunts. They had been whispered in the dark, murmured against damp skin, groaned to the sky.

“Missed you too.” You breathed. “I hate when you’re gone so long.”

“I know.” He pulled away from your lips, nuzzling his nose along yours. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t.” You told him, eyes fluttering open to look at him. “You don’t have to apologize. I understand.”

“I know.” He repeated with a soft smile, moving down to kiss your neck. “That’s why I love you. That’s why you’re my girl.”

You smiled, tilting your head to give him better access as he kissed down your skin, his beard prickling along the way. “Say it again?” You asked.

“You’re my girl.” You could feel him grin against your skin.

“And you’re my man.” You hummed as he made his way down your chest.

“Damn straight.” He growled playfully, taking your nipple between his teeth making you gasp and arch into his mouth. “Don’t you forget it.”

“N-never.” You promised as he rolled his tongue over the hardened nub before releasing it, continuing his path downward. He maneuvered between your legs as he continued kissing down your body, the delicious tickling of his beard leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

He licked a small patch of skin just below your bellybutton, a soft moan leaving your lips as you fidgeted in anticipation, stretching your legs wider for him. He chuckled as he moved past where you wanted him most, instead sliding lower to kiss the inside of your knee.

“Sami.” You whined, pouting as you let your head fall back against the pillow, fisting your hands in the sheets beneath you in frustration. You felt his laugh as he moved up your thigh, kissing and licking, painting a trail over your heated skin. He moved his hand from your hip to your lower stomach to keep you still as you tried to squirm closer.

“Just relax.” He sang, moving torturously slowly. “You know I’ll take care of you.”

“Please.” You keened, wriggling under his strong hold.

“We’ve got all day.” He muttered, nipping softly at your thigh making you gasp.

“God, please don’t make me wait all day.” You huffed, trying again in vain to wriggle closer.

“I won’t.” He promised. The tension in your body grew with anticipation as he made his way further up your thigh. You curled your other leg in, trying to urge him higher with your foot, but he pushed it back down to the bed with a firm hand, opening you even wider.

“Please.” You repeated, feeling the warm air over your damp skin. “I need you, Sami. Please stop teasing.” You felt him smirk against the top of your thigh, rubbing his bearded cheek against the sensitive skin before he pulled back. You raised your head from the pillow to look down at him, seeing him looking back up at you with dark, lust filled eyes.

“My girl begs so nice.” Sami praised, making you whine softly. “You say you need me?”

“Yes! Oh please, Sami.” You whimpered, nodding.

“So desperate.” He cooed. The hand on your leg trailed up your thigh. A single finger ghosted over your wet lips, making your breath catch in your throat. “Is this where you want me?”

“Y-yes, oh yes.” You panted, watching him suck his finger into his mouth. The sight of it made your toes curl.

“You taste so sweet,” he muttered, “and beg so nice. How can I say no?”

He leaned in, tongue swiping over your core before you had a chance to realize he was even moving. Your back arched off the bed as you gasped, moaning raggedly.

“S-Sami!” You cried out, wrapping your legs over his shoulders as his tongue circled your clit. He growled against you in response, vibrating against your skin. You tangled both hands into his hair, holding him tightly.

The hand on your stomach slid down, thumb rubbing your clit as his tongue moved lower. He lapped up your juices, amplifying the wet sounds echoing through the room, joining your moans and pants. He pressed his tongue in, fucking into you and making your walls flutter around him.

“God, Sami… don’t stop.” You pled, rocking your hips into him. “M-make me cum.”

He growled again in response, increasing the pressure of his thumb. You whined at the dual sensation, bringing your free hand up to cup your breast, pinching and teasing your nipple. He grew rougher with his movements, knowing just how you liked it. You loved feeling his beard against you, scratching at your tender skin while he licked and sucked.

Your moans grew louder as your body grew tighter. He could feel your muscles clenching under his hands, your pussy practically vibrating under his mouth. His name fell continuously from your lips like a song as he drew you closer and closer to climax.

A strange noise fell on your ears, and it took you a second to realise it was the doorbell. By the time it registered through the fog of passion, it was already ringing again.

“S-Sami… the door…” You bit your lip to stifle your cries of pleasure, suddenly hyper aware that other people were nearby. Were any of the windows open? Could they hear you through the front door?

“Ignore it.” He stopped his ministrations just long enough to speak before resuming, sliding two fingers deep inside you as he switched to licking and sucking your clit. You kept your lips clamped shut as you almost cried out at the change of sensations, your legs shaking as he stroked your inner walls.

The doorbell sounded again, pulling your further away from the pleasure.

“They’re not leaving.” You panted, glancing towards the open bedroom door. You usually locked the door at night, but now you couldn’t be sure. What if the person walked in?

“They will.” He promised. You tried to ignore it, tried to fall back into your state of bliss, chasing your orgasm.

The doorbell rang, this time repeatedly.

“Fucking dammit!” He growled, pulling away. He stood from the bed, face red and beard glistening. He rubbed at his face in frustration and you couldn’t help but trail your eyes down his body, his hard cock jutting away from his body.

You let yourself relax back into the bed, the tension of your growing orgasm fading away as you caught your breath. You watched Sami grab a pair of underwear, pulling them up his legs and tucking his erection into the waistband.

“Stay right there.” He ordered as he grabbed a pair of sweatpants, pulling them on. “Don’t fucking move. I’ll be right back to finish you off.” His voice was hoarse with lust, his eyes trailing over your naked, sweat damp body before leaving the room, rubbing at his beard.

You stayed in bed as Sami requested, running your hand through your hair as your body calmed. You rubbed your thighs together to ease the ache of being so close to the edge before being yanked back. You heard Sami answer the door and listened carefully. You could hear voices but couldn’t identify them. When they didn’t fade immediately, you sat up to listen better.

The door closed, but the voices remained. You heard Sami’s footsteps jogging up the stairs, making you frown with worry. He appeared at the door to your bedroom and closed it behind him.

“Uh, it’s your parents.” He told you before you had a chance to ask.

“What?” You asked, stunned.

“Yeah. Your parents.” He nodded grimly. “You might wanna put some clothes on.”

“What the hell are they doing here?” You questioned, climbing out of bed. You crossed to your dresser, grabbing the PJs you had set out the night before but never got around to wearing.

“I don’t know! What I do know is that I just had to answer the door to your parents and make small talk with your dad while I can still taste you on my tongue. That’s kinda fucked.” He panicked.

“Go wash your face, I’ll be down in a second.” You told him as you pulled on your underwear. He nodded, grabbing a t-shirt from the dresser before leaving.

You hurriedly pulled on the cute PJ set, a t-shirt and matching shorts, and took a deep breath before leaving the room. You used a picture frame hanging in the hallway to assess your hair. It seemed a little messy, but it was nothing that couldn’t be brushed off as bedhead. You ran your fingers through it and made your way downstairs, following the voices to the kitchen.

“Mom, Dad! I didn’t know you were dropping by today.” You smiled at them as you turned the corner to the room. Sami looked considerably less panicked than he did upstairs, which was good.

“We were just stopping by to see you, maybe ask you out for brunch but I didn’t know Sami was home today.” Your mother explained, pulling you into a hug.

“She got the days wrong.” Your father added gruffly.

“Yes, it’s my fault. I didn’t think he was back for a few days yet. You know how we worry when you’re here alone.” She doted. “We didn’t mean to intrude.”

“Oh, no. You’re not intruding.” You assured.

“Not at all.” Sami agreed.

“Oh yes we are.” Your mother waved the two of you off. “I know how little time you get to spend together. We should have called.”

“I told you to call.” Your father huffed.

“Yes, you did.” Your mother chuckled. “I should have listened.”

“Wow, Dad. Bet you don’t hear that often.” You joked.

“Few and far between.” He agreed with a grin. “Sami, if there’s one piece of knowledge I can pass down to you, savor the moments when they tell you that you were right. They don’t come often.”

“Will do, sir.” Sami laughed.

“Come on, dear. Let’s get out of their hair.” Your mother suggested, waving your father towards the entrance way.

“Are you sure, mom? I hate that you drove out here for nothing.” You sighed, the four of you moving to the front door. “We could still go out for brunch.”

“I’m sure, darling. Sami offered as well, but the two of you need your time together. I know how hard it is for you when he’s gone.” She turned to you as you reached the door and you noticed her trying to fight a grin. She turned to your dad instead. “Why don’t you go start the car? I’ll be there in a minute.”

“See you later, pumpkin.” Your dad pulled you into a side hug, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

“Bye dad.” You returned the hug before he left.

“How about the four of us go out for dinner tomorrow night?” Your mom suggested. “Sami mentioned he was in town for a few days.”

“We’d love to.” Sami answered for the both of you and you nodded in agreement.

“Great. That will give you two time to catch up before entertaining.” Your mom winked.

“Mom!” You gasped at her, seeing Sami’s face turn red in your peripheral vision.

“Well darling, if you’re going to come down to company with your thighs marked up like that, you’re going to get a razzing.” She laughed.

Your brows knit in confusion, you looked down at your legs. You gasped and jumped behind Sami when you saw that the sleep shorts you were in put the bright pink splotches sprawled across your inner thighs on full display.

“Oh my god!” You groaned, hiding your face into Sami’s back.

“Oh it’s fine. You’re young adults and he’s been on the road. If you two weren’t going at it like bunnies, I’d be worried.” Your mother’s laughter continued. You could practically feel the heat of Sami’s own blush through his shirt. “You think we don’t realize? You’re in a relationship and living together. I’m under no delusion that you sleep in the guest room, dear.”

“Mom, please stop.” You whined.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure your father didn’t notice. He’s been glaring at me and being moody since Sami answered the door.” She pointed out, making you groan again. You’d die if your dad had noticed the beard burn covering your thighs. “We’ll see you both tomorrow for dinner. I’ll call you later to make plans.”

“G’bye m’am.” You heard Sami mumble weakly as the door opened and closed.

You finally pulled your face out of Sami’s back.

“Well… that was…” Sami struggled for words, turning around to look at you. You were sure that your face was just as red as his.

“I never want to talk about this again.” You huffed, leaning against the wall and covering your face with your hands. “I think I just died of embarrassment.”

The silence passed between the two of you, both trying to recover from the embarrassment and find something to say.

“You know,” Sami was the first to break the silence. “It’s kind of sexy.”

“What is? Being caught by my mom?” You asked indignantly, dropping your hands.

“No, your legs being all marked up like that and on display.” He purred, brushing a hand up your thigh. “You should wear shorts around the house more often.”

“Are you seriously trying to get me back into bed right now?”

“Yup.” He sprang forward, lifting you up and throwing you over his shoulder.

“Sami!” You shrieked, kicking your legs to try to break free as he started carrying you through the house.

“Don’t make me drop you.” He warned, spanking you lightly as he took to the stairs. You weren’t worried, knowing Sami could easily carry your smaller frame and that he’d never drop you. “You heard your mom. If she thinks we’re “going at it like bunnies,” well… I don’t want to waste the opportunity. If she’s going to judge us, might as well do it.”

“Sami! Stop talking about my mom while you’re trying to seduce me!” You laughed, smacking his ass in retaliation.

“Why? Is it not working?” He teased and you could hear the smile in his voice as he carried you into the bedroom.

“No, surprisingly not.” You deadpanned. You squealed as he tossed you onto the bed, bouncing against the mattress. He crawled on top of you before you had a chance to move.

“No? How about this, then?” He kissed you hungrily, grinding his body into yours. You melted against him, fisting his shirt in your grip and hooking one of your legs around his waist. The soft material of his sweatpants slid against your thighs, rubbing against the tender, pink skin that could be blamed solely on Sami’s beard. You inhaled shakily as he pulled away, eyes dark with lust and an eyebrow quirked up in question.

“Yeah. I can work with that.” You gave in, pulling him back in for another kiss.

 


End file.
